This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The purpose of this project is to consider the sources of motion information (eye, retinal error and vestibular) essential for normal visual-vestibular, smooth pursuit and vergence-pursuit. Our long-range goal is to determine the information conveyed in parallel pathways originating in frontal and parietal cortex. These pathways deliver signals to brainstem centers and the cerebellum to support different aspects of gaze behavior. Because different disease processes (developmental or acquired) selectively target components of these parallel pathways, our studies will provide essential information to improve diagnosis and treatment of sensory-motor disorders.